


Timelords Don't get Papules

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, acne, pimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose awakes to find her half human Doctor struggling with a very human problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelords Don't get Papules

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had for a prompt! A bit of precious Tentoo and his little struggles with being human.

Adjusting to human life was tough for the Doctor. It took him a long time to get into a regular sleeping pattern, eating schedule and basic human hygiene. Now being unable to know exactly what’s going on in his body, unable to regulate his body temperature under the harsh Britain summer and unable to know the exact time every minute of every hour; being human was hard.

But it was all worth it to the Doctor if it meant a lifetime with Rose. They travelled across Europe and Asia. Rose thought it best for him that they didn’t immediately settle down.

They would run off on adventures each and every day and soon enough, they both felt as if they no  
longer needed the TARDIS. Just as long as they had each other. Life was perfect.

That was until one morning. Rose was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he sighed contently as she snuggled closer to him when he suddenly felt something on his forehead. Something...very strange. He gently rolled to the side as Rose rolled over facing away from him, still asleep. He tiptoed to the bathroom and turned on the light.

~*~*~*

Rose awoke to the sound of a girlish shriek. She shot up and looked around.

“Doctor?!” She looked around and saw the light in the bathroom. She crept over, nearly tripping over his slippers on the way and opened the door.

She found him staring in the mirror with his mouth agape.

“Doctor?” She asked stepping cautiously closer to him.

“Rose.” He acknowledged. Not turning his head, “Look in the mirror. Do you see what I see?”

She blinked. Totally dumbfounded as she turned her head and looked, “I see bags under both our eyes and I reckon we should go back to bed.” She replied.

He groaned and turned towards her. His eyes dark and his eyes dark. “Rose we may need some Torchwood technology. I’m gonna need to run a few tests on myself.”

Her snarkiness suddenly disappeared as worry fled through her. “Why, Doctor? What’s wrong?”

“This!” he hissed and pointed to his forehead. Rose squinted her eyes and looked close and finally she saw it.

A pimple. The smallest pimple she had ever seen in the centre of his forehead.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Alright. Ha ha. Very funny Doctor.” She said as she crossed her arms.

His eyes went wide. “Rose I hardly think an alien creature forming in my cranium is something to laugh about! This is serious!”

She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted into a smile.  
“Doctor,” she chuckled, “Doctor, it’s just a pimple!”

He blinked his eyes. “A what?!”

“Doctor, you’ve been around human beings for centuries and you’ve never heard of pimples?! I hardly believe that.”

“You mean a papule?! A pustule?!”

“Erm. Sure yeah.” Rose said. Rubbing her eyes. She loved this man more than anything, but it was 4:25 in the morning and she was just not in the mood for this.

He stared at her with his mouth wide open, “Rose. As a Timelord, I have never ever gotten a _pimple_!” He complained. He looked back in the mirror and his eyes grew sadder.

Rose sighed and put an arm lightly on his shoulder, “Well, as a partial human, these things are likely to happen.”

He looked back at her, “Rose what if I get acne vulgaris?” His eyes softened and he pouted his lip.

“Doctor, I’d still love you even if you had terrible acne. Trust me, it’s no big deal. I’m sorry this is difficult for you and I wish I could make it better.” She sighed looking down.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “You do. You make everything better.”

She pulled back and opened the cabinet and pulled out her skin cream. She handed it to him and said, “Clean your hands and face and put this on the pimple for the next few days. It should go away.”

He held the cream up and whispered, “Thank you, Rose. I love you too.”

She smirked and left back towards the bedroom and said, “Don’t use all my cream, crater-face!”

“Oi!” he squeaked and shut the door behind her.


End file.
